


Spring, Falling

by HowtoProcrastinate



Category: Original Work, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowtoProcrastinate/pseuds/HowtoProcrastinate
Summary: Spring is supposed to be the season of life.
Relationships: Arima Kousei/Miyazono Kaori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Spring, Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fade_from_the_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_from_the_Light/gifts).



Spring is the season of life,  
But you’re trapped in winter.  
The soft pink cherry blossoms gently blow from the tree.  
Static fills your ears, shoving you into the coldness of your mind.  
The spring scene appears like a watercolor painting, colors blending beautifully.  
Still, it does not thaw your icy heart.  
Spring smiles through the warmth of the sunlight.  
It does not reach you.  
Spring sings through the chirping of the baby birds.  
It does not reach you.  
Spring presents you the blooming flowers.  
It does not reach you.  
Still, you cling to the memory of spring.  
The brightness of her smile, the sound of her laugh, the twirling of her skirts.  
The sidewalk seems to go on and on and on as you walk by the growing trees.  
Spring was a fading memory, distant as you reached for it.  
The bright yellow sunflowers seems to dance in the breeze.  
You had once told her that she embodied spring.  
She had smiled like the Sun and twiddled hair in her fingers.  
As you strolled in the green meadow, she pointed out the simple daisies.  
She had told you that you liked pretending to be a daisy.  
That season of your life had been your spring.  
You had been expecting the seasons to change for change was to be expected.  
You were prepared to cut ties, expecting summer instead of winter.  
Oh, how winter came, freezing everything in its path.  
It didn't care what it killed and that is what made it so cruel.  
The cold breath of winter had chilled you.  
Regret colors your face.  
Spring seemed like a distant dream.  
It dwindled into nothing as you cried hysterically inside your head.  
You’re a sunflower, she had said.  
It does not reach you.  
Rain falls from your eyes as you silently weep.  
It does not reach her.  
Your stomach churns at the sight of daffodils, tulips, and bluebells surrounding her casket.  
It does not reach her.  
Her mother hums a lullaby for her, holding back her tears with her iron will.  
It does not reach her.  
For who would have thought that Winter had destroyed Spring inside of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2019. I was inspired to write this after watching Your lie in April. (It's sorta trash).


End file.
